gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Diamonds
inspecting one of the diamonds to be sold, during the opening cinematic of Grand Theft Auto IV. The diamonds are mixed into a cake batter, presumably to be smuggled into the country after stealed to Rodislav Bulgarin.]] The Diamonds are featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony wherein they are involved in many scenarios also involving the protagonists, Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz and Luis Fernando Lopez as well as many others. Detailed below are the many different scenarios which take place involving the diamonds and the different people that gain possession of them each time. The diamonds are the main purpose which led to the Impossible Trinity in GTA IV and Diamonds Forever in TBOGT achievements. Description The diamonds originally belonged to Rodislav Bulgarin and are first seen in the beginning cutscene of GTA IV where they are brought to Liberty City on the Platypus, smuggled by the unnamed cook. Later Gay Tony and Luis Lopez attend a meeting with the ship's cook in order to obtain the diamonds. This deal however, was interrupted by Johnny Klebitz and several members of The Lost, on the orders of Ray Boccino. Following the ambush, Johnny followed and killed Tony's boyfriend, Evan Moss and hid the diamonds within some garbage in Algonquin, in which the diamonds will be collected by Niko Bellic, Luca Silvestri, Joseph "Tuna" DiLeo and Johnny Spaz. After the diamonds have been collected, Luca and his crew attempt to steal the diamonds for themselves and plan to move to Las Venturas, but are stopped and are killed by Niko. Later on, again on the orders of Ray Boccino, Niko teams up with Johnny, though not for the first time, and attempts to sell the diamonds to Isaac Roth and Mori Green, members of the Jewish Mob. The deal is interrupted by Luis Lopez, who achieves his goal of stealing the diamonds and delivers them to Tony, who puts them in his safe. This deal is seen played out from three different perspectives; in Niko's point of view, Johnny's point of view and Luis' point of view. Later on Niko and Packie kidnap Gracie Ancelotti on the orders of Gerald McReary in an attempt to trade her for the diamonds at a later stage. Gay Tony and Luis Lopez agree to strike a deal to trade the diamonds for the safe return of Gracie at an Oil Refinery on Charge Island after being threatened with death by Gracie's father should Gracie die or not be returned. Soon thereafter, the deal gets underway and seems to be going smoothly until Bulgarin appears, claiming that the diamonds were his before Gay Tony and Luis stole them. Following a shoot-out, one of Bulgarin's men grabs the diamonds and escapes up onto one of the metal walkways surrounding the refinery and holds them over the railings when he is cornered by Niko and Packie. Fearful for his life, no matter his decision, he decides to drop them over the railing into a passing garbage truck before he is promptly killed. holding one of the diamonds.]] The last appearance the diamonds have are at the end of The Ballad of Gay Tony's final mission, Departure Time. Luis meets Tony at the Monoglobe Monument after killing Rodislav Bulgarin on his plane. As he moves towards Tony, he "makes a scene" by bumping into a homeless man, knocking him over. He picks the old man up and walks away, not noticing the old man finding a pouch on the ground. The old man reaches into the pouch and pulls out a diamond, inspects it, puts it back in the bag and runs away laughing. The last mention of the diamonds however happens when listening to Weazel News. It is said that a homeless man found them in the trash, and were valued to be worth $2 million. 100 people attempt to obtain the diamonds before the mayor makes the decision to give them to the homeless man. The homeless man then speaks of his plan to sell the diamonds and use his money to open up a gun shop and a liquor store in Vice City. Fate/Consequences Apparently, all of the protagonists in GTA IV and both episodes never accomplished in getting the diamonds in their storylines, excluding in stealing them. Some of the people working with the protagonists ended up killed or disappeared for many reasons. Also, the original owner of the diamonds was Bulgarin, though he was the owner, he was killed by Luis for getting revenge on him. The diamonds caused the people owned or stoled them and the protagonists many problems. Below are the consequences of the people that stole and owned them. Niko Bellic Niko only held the diamonds before and during the trade with Isaac Roth, when he picked them for the trash and let them see to Mori Green, though after the latter was killed, dropped them. Johnny Klebitz After Johnny stole the two million dollars that were meant for Ray Boccino, Ray ordered Niko to kill Johnny's bestfriend Jim, Ray also trashes the Lost MC clubhouse and conspired with Billy against Johnny. After this, Tom Stubbs III advises to leave Ray alone and take out Billy. After the theft of the diamond money, The Lost MC nearly got wiped out by the Pegorinos. As seen in Collector's Item and Was It Worth It? that Ray Boccino sent numerous hitmen squads against Johnny and The Lost. Luis Lopez After Ray Bulgarin finds out the Gay Tony and Luis have his diamonds, he promises them that they will die and sends numerous hit squads against them. Luis then kills Ray and his private army to "end this bullshit". After the diamonds were taken back by Gay Tony, both him and Luis Lopez and his friends and family could have been killed by Ray Bulgarin. As seen in In the Crosshairs, Ladies Half Price and Party's Over. Ray Bulgarin Typically, Bulgarin is the real owner of the diamonds and was stolen (in which the person that stole the diamond is unknown). It appears in the opening cutscene, in the ownership of The Cook. He arrives in Liberty City and doesn't know who stole his diamonds until he was told that the diamonds is in the hands of The Cook with Luis and Gay Tony as his dealers. He then plans to kill them. He later appears in the hostage deal where he orders his men to kill them but his men managed to retrieve the diamonds but it was short, however. One of Bulgarin's men throws the diamonds and lands in a dump truck and he was killed, resulting Niko and Packie in getting nothing. He later appears in the last mission in TBOGT and plans to flee Liberty City. Luis managed to get inside his plane and was killed. The Cook The result in stealing Ray's diamonds and attempting to deal with them ended with the Cook being beheaded. Evan Moss During the missions Diamonds in the Rough/Frosting on the Cake Evan attempts to flee with the diamonds after The Lost members ambush the deal. Evan was chased down by Johnny Klebitz and affiliates, and murdered. Isaac Roth After attempting to buy the diamonds off of Niko Bellic and Johnny Klebitz, Luis Lopez ambushed the deal, knocking him out and stealing the diamonds seconds after spending 2 million cash on them. Isaac blames Ray Boccino for the betrayal, which in turn leads to his murder in the mission Late Checkout. Jerry Kapowitz In all of the people stealing the diamonds, including the protagonists, Jerry was the luckiest. A homeless man, he appeared in the last cutscene in TBOGT where he was bumped by Luis and found the pouch with the diamonds inside. He inspects it and runs off gleefully and was decided that Jerry will keep the diamonds and plans to go to Vice City where he could establish a liquor shop and a gun store. Mission appearances Note the following missions are sorted in chronological order of the timeline. * Opening cutscene of GTA IV. * Diamonds in the Rough (TLAD) and Frosting on the Cake (TBOGT) * Taking in the Trash (GTA IV) * Meltdown (GTA IV) * Museum Piece (GTA IV), Collector's Item (TLAD) and Not So Fast (TBOGT) * Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (GTA IV) and Ladies Half Price (TBOGT) * Departure Time (TBOGT) * Mentioned on Weazel News (radio). Category:GTA IV Category:The Lost and Damned Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Plot